


Bruises

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: Five times Callum had to patch Ben up.





	Bruises

**ONE**

Ben Mitchell slung his legs off the bed with a groan. Even the slightest movements sent shocks of pain through his system. It wasn’t a new phenomenon, pain. He’d experienced a lot of it in his short twenty-odd years of life both physically and emotionally. 

Getting shot however, now that was a new experience and one he never planned on repeating. 

Every time he closed his eyes he was back in the pub, sprawled on the floor helpless, growing weaker and weaker, a hand running through his hair and Lexie all he could think about. 

He shook his head, hoping to shake away the memories. Ben gritted his teeth and stood, clutching at his bandaged wounds.

“What do you think you’re doin’!” a familiar voice cried. 

Ben whipped around to face the door, reacting on instinct to Callums voice even though it hurt. Ha. That seemed to sum up everything that had gone on between them in recent weeks: Ben being all consumed by Callum even when he didn’t mean to, when he didn’t want to. Even though it hurt. 

“Leaving” Ben grunted bending down to pick up his overnight bag, “haven’t you heard, I’m all patched up and they’re kicking me out”. 

“Yeah I heard” Callum said bowing his head and stepping into the room. He held a sad looking bunch of flowers in his hand. 

Ben studied Callum as he usually did. Tall, awkward, always dressed in that tatty old suit. 

“Those for me?” he asked nodding to the flowers held limply from Callums hand, something unwanted and warm spread through him. 

“Er yeah..” 

Ben smiled but with the bruises littering his face, an almost constant in his life these days, turned it from sweet to twisted. “I’ve got allergies,” he said. 

Callums face dropped and he visibly gulped. Ben almost felt bad. 

“Kidding” Ben added, “well I mean, I do have allergies but if I can survive being shot I’m sure I’ll live through sneezing”

“Where is everyone?” Callum asked. 

“Fawning over princess Louise no doubt, she’s carrying the new heir she’s even more of a priority. God my family is so Game of Thrones.” 

“But you nearly died!” Callum seemed outraged and maybe Ben should be too. He’d been in hospital a week and his dad had shown up once. He shouldn't care. He’d told himself he didn’t care but the disappointment he felt proved otherwise. 

Lola had brought Lexie almost every day though. She sat with him and told him all about her first day of school and how in Ben’s absence Bobby has been reading her Harry Potter but she preferred the story of the lions. 

“And I lived to be a disappointment another day, now come on I want out of here, I need to call a taxi-”

“Don’t be stupid, I’ll take you home, just stay put for two minutes” Callum told him and Ben had no time to argue before Callum dissapeared. Ben sighed but didn’t move, something his ribs were thankful for. 

Two minutes later Callum was back, this time pushing a wheelchair. “Do you need help getting in it or-?”

“You’re not pushing me around in that thing” Ben scoffed, “I can walk”. 

“Can and should are two different things”. 

Ben glared but Callum didn’t seem phased. Neither of them was about to break. Keeping firm eye contact with Ben he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and made his way, slwoly and painfully, towards the door. 

“Ben-” Callum tried but Ben forged on. 

He was halfway down the hall when Callum, who’d been trailing behind spoke again, “Ben just stop, you’re gonna rip your stitches and bleed out”. 

Ben clung to the wall, his breathing heavy from the pain. He felt Callum come up behind him and rest a hand on his shoulder. “I’m helping you” he said, clearly taking no for an answer. 

“So bossy” Ben mumbled as Callum took his bag and then slung Bens arm over his shoulder. He smirked as they made their way towards the exit, “I like it”. 

*******

“I told you you’d rip your stitches” Callum said with an exasperated sigh when he set Ben down on the couch back at home and noticed the crimson blood leaking through his t-shirt. “Where’s the first aid kit” 

Ben sunk further into the sofa, closed his eyes and waved vaguely towards the kitchen without giving a real answer. He just wanted to sit here and never move again. He heard the kitchen doors open and close over and over as Callum searched but a few minutes later he was back and ordering Ben to lift his shirt. 

Ben raised a brow but did as he was told. He kind of liked this side of Callum. 

The two were silent as Callum cleaned out the bullet wound that was sure to scar and redressed it with gentle hands. As his fingers fluttered over Bens skin Ben thought of been pressed up against him as he bled out. He thought of the hand that cradled his head and ran through his hair. In some strange way he’d felt safe with Callum even as his lungs collapsed and filled with blood. He remembered thinking that if this was how he died then it was a hundred times better than a ditch. 

“Can I?” Callum asked quietly. Ben opened his eyes to find Callum just inches away from his face, a cotton swab held over his cut lip. 

He nodded wordlessly and sucked in a breath as Callum rubbed at the cuts on both his lip and eye and placed a hand on the side of his face. The hand didn’t move even once he’d finished. Callums eyes flicked from Bens eyes to his lips

“Callum-” Ben started but was cut off as Callum moved to fill the space between them and pressed his lips against Bens. It was a quick, nervous kiss. The blink and you’ll miss it sort but Bens lips still tingled when they broke apart. 

Callum looked as though he was about to say something but the sound of the key in the door stopped him. He stood. “I should get going” he said. 

Ben nodded and watched him leave. “Hey Call” he called out as he reached the back door. Callum turned and Ben smiled, “thanks”. 

Lexie came running in a second later. “Daddy!” she cheered when she saw him. “You’re home!”

“I am!” Ben grinned pulling her closer when she popped down next to him. He didn’t ever want to let her go. 

**TWO**

Callum was on a run when it happened. He’d taken up running more often. It helped him think. It helped him feel better about himself and clear his mind. 

He was running past the park and smiled at what he saw. Lexi on the swing, her blonde hair flying out behind her as she went higher and higher. Ben stood in front of her trying to catch her feet stuffed into her pink wellies. They were both laughing and it was a nice sight to see. 

He’d been hovering too long and Ben must have sensed somebody watching him because he turned and froze when he caught sight of Callum. Not knowing what to do Callum held up a hand and waved. 

They’d been hanging out more recently; friendly drinks in the pub, sitting together when they both just so happened to be in the cafe, playing video games together at the Beale house when nobody was home. 

Ben watched him instead of focusing on Lexi and that was his first mistake. As he raised his own hand to wave back Lexi flew towards him and before anyone could register or stop what was happening her pink booted foot connected with Ben’s nose. 

“Fu-udge” Ben yelled stumbling back and clutching his nose. 

“Daddy!” Lexi cried out as Callum’s eyes widened and he ran towards them. 

“It’s okay Lex” Ben’s voice was muffled when Callum reached him, “I’m fine”. 

“Hey” Callum said crouching down next to him, “ put your head back and let me take a look”. 

“Don’t let Lexi see” he mumbled, turning his head away from his daughter but doing as he was told and removing his hand. 

Blood poured from his nose but from what Callum could see it wasn’t broken. 

“Come on” Callum urged, “let’s get you cleaned up”. 

*******

The three of them entered the cafe, Lexi still worried and feeling bad but happy at her dad’s promise of an iced bun. Ben’s face was still covered in blood but the actual bleeding had slowed considerably. 

Callum ordered two teas, a milkshake and iced bun for Lexi and asked for what he needed to clean Ben up before going to sit with them in the corner. 

“Good God!” Kathy exclaimed when she brought over their oder, “what happened to you”. 

“I kicked him in his face” Lexie said already starting in on her bun. At her nannas wide eyed and shocked stare she added, “it was an accident!”

“Let me take a look at ya” Kathy fussed but Ben waved her off. 

“Gerroff I’m fine, besides, Callums already called dibs on cleaning up my handsome mug”

Kathy whipped around to face Callum as if only just realising he was there. She smiled warmly but unsure. Kathy Beale was a smart woman with a keen eye, especially when it came to her son. She suspected something blossoming between Callum and Ben recently but didn’t comment on it, too scared to scare someone so good for her boy away. 

“Right, okay then, I’ll just be over there if you need me”. 

“It’s becoming a habit this” Ben commented as Callum pushed his head back and dapped a wet cloth at Ben's bruising nose. 

“Well whose fault is that. Your a magnet for trouble you are”. 

“I’m just so attractive” Ben smirked, “trouble can’t keep away- Fuck!” he hissed as pain shot up his nose and into his head from Callum accidentally pressing too hard in order to wipe the dried blood. “Careful!” 

“Daddy!” Lexi scolded her sticky face twisting into a disapproving scowl. 

“Sorry pumpkin” Ben said. 

“There ya go, all sorted” Callum said cheerily, dropping the bloody rag onto the table. 

“However will I repay you” Ben shot back sarcastically.

Callum shrugged “pay for the drinks tonight in the pub?” 

Ben sighed hiding how much he liked this agreement, “fine, first rounds on me”. 

**THREE**

“Gerroff of him!” Callum charged down the alley as his brother dropped a wheezing Ben onto the floor. 

“C-Callum” Stuart stuttered, clearly not expecting to see him here. He reached out to him but Callum pushed him away and ran to Ben. He wasn’t in a terrible state, another cut lip but it seemed that Callum had broken it up before any real damage could be inflicted on him thank god.

“Look what you’ve done” Callum shouted up at his brother.

“I did it for you!” Stuart said, “he’s no good for ya. He’s playing with you Cal! He’s disgusting”

Callum stood, “you’re just like dad” he spat, “you’re so full of hatred, always using your fists when you don’t get your own way. I’m sick of it Stu, I’m sick of you. I-if you think Ben’s disgusting then that means you think I am too”. 

“Callum no-”

He shook his head, “I don't wanna hear it” he took a step toward his brother, “you’re dead to me, you hear me, I don’t want nout to do with ya. If you go near him again I swear to god Stuart-”

“Callum!” Stuart tried again but his brother ignored him. Instead he helped Ben to his feet and held his hand as he led him away from the dark alley and into the light. 

*******

“If he ever even tries to do that again-” Callum said pressing a cold bag of peas to Bens face, “you fight back Ben”. 

Ben held the peas steady against his face but shook his head, “I’m not gonna fight someone you love Cal, even if they aer a raging arsehole”. 

“I love _ you _Ben” the words were out of his mouth before he could realise what he’d said, “and I need you to stop letting other people hurt you”. 

“You love me?” Ben repeated. 

Callum blinked and then blinked again. He opened and closed his mouth before finally saying, “yeah you idiot”. 

Ben smirked and pushed himself towards Callum. He wrapped his arms around his neck before pulling him into a long drawn out kiss. 

“No stop-” Callum said a few minutes later when things were close to getting interesting. “We’re not doing this now, you’re hurt, I’m gonna go run you a bath. Keep the peas on your face it’ll lower the chance of bruising”. 

“I’ll only get in the bath if you’re in it with me” Ben winked. 

“You’re such a pain in the arse Ben Mitchell”

“Aw come on babe, you know you love me”. 

“Yeah well, I suppose I’m an idiot too”. 

**FOUR**

He hated him, he hated him, he hated him. 

He punched the wall again and again and again as if doing so would help represent his hatred. 

Ben had slaved for years trying to earn his father's approval, his respect, he bent backwards for an ounce of respect and love but it was never enough. Ben had though Keanu getting Louise pregnant would be his rise to the top but of course not. Keanu had knocked up Phil’s teenage daughter and instead of dropping him dead in a ditch as he should Keanu had become the golden boy. 

And then there was Ben getting shot. Anyone would think nearly dying would be the catalyst for Phil to realise his sons existence but that had lasted all of five seconds. 

The hatred bubbled. His fist connected once again with the brick wall. 

“Ben? Ben!” 

Ben pulled his hand back to take another swing but was stopped by a strong hand wrapping around his forearm. 

“Ben stop! Breathe” Callum instructed. 

“Get off me!” Ben gasped but Callum pulled him toward him, wrapping him in an inescapable bear hug. 

“Just breathe, I’m here, just breathe”. 

Eventually Ben stopped fighting and let himself fall into Callums embrace as he ran hands up and down Bens back. 

Slowly Callum led him over to the desk of the Archers, made Ben sit and silently collected up the bandages from the first aid kit in the bottom drawer. 

“You’ve got to stop letting him get to you” Callum said as he carefully wrapped the bandages around Ben’s bleeding knuckles. 

“I can’t he’s my dad” Ben mumbled, “he has … god I hate this. He has so much control over me and I hate it”. 

“Remember what you told me, when Johnno came back” Callum said, “he’s just some guy who knocked up your mum”. 

Ben scoffed, “yeah well that was shit advice”

“No it wasn’t Ben. He only has as much control over you as you give him. He gets his kicks out of watching you jump when he tells you to. Don’t let him. You don’t need him in your life Ben”. 

Ben merely hummed but didn't’ reply. 

Five minutes later Callum was done and Ben's hand was sufficiently wrapped. “The next time you decide to beat up a wall don’t think I’m patching you up, I’m taking you to the ER, let you be the nurses problem”.

“You’re much better looking than them” Ben told him with a smile. 

“I’m serious Ben” Callum said, “stop hurting yourself and stop letting other people do it for you. You’re worth more than this”. 

**FIVE**

“Fuck” Ben swore, “why is this so bloody hard? This shouldn't be so difficult”. 

He was sat crossed legged on the floor in their bedroom, dressed in his underwear and open dressing gown. He was surrounded by toys and pink unicorn wrapping paper. It was Lexi’s birthday tomorrow and Ben had left it until the last possible minute to wrap the mountain of presents he’d bought her. 

“It’s not” Callum said from where he laid on the bed watching with a soft, amused smile, “you’re the one making it difficult”. 

“You could always help you know” Ben scowled although Ben couldn't tell if it was aimed at him or the wrapping paper that wasn’t working as he wanted it too. 

Callum felt no sympathy for him. He’d _ told _Ben not to take the scooter out of the box but, of course, he hadn’t listened. 

“And miss watching you struggle?” Callum asked, “no ta”. 

Bens scowl deepened and he haphazardly covered the handlebars and got the sellotape stuck to his fingers. 

“Owch” Ben yelped once the scooter was half covered, “oh shit I’m bleeding all over it”. 

Callum rolled his eyes. “What‘ve you done?”

Ben held up his finger, “papercut” he said. 

Callum rolled his eyes again. And people said he was the clumsy one. As Ben sucked on his finger Callum fetched a pack of plasters from the bathroom. He held a hand out for Bens hand who gave it with an annoyed huff.

“Disney princess?” Ben complained, “seriously”. 

Callum shrugged, “it’s all we had in the cupboard”. 

Ben held out his Disney princess finger, “kiss it better?” 

Callum kissed it better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ben and Callum is a dynamic I really like watching but its a dynamic I found really hard to write so sorry this is kind shit but I was bored and this was fun :))) 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie


End file.
